


Camping with the Briefs

by lisac1965



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Camping, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisac1965/pseuds/lisac1965
Summary: Camping. That's all.Written for TPTH April 2020 BVDN. Ten prompts, 100 words, 30 minutes each. Theme, Emo Punk.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Bulma and Vegeta Drabble Night





	Camping with the Briefs

**Spikes:**

Bulma pounded the last spike into the ground before standing up to admire her handiwork. She had insisted on using an old fashioned tent instead of the newer ones that just popped open.

It had been several years since she'd gone camping, and she wanted her family to have a taste of the rugged outdoors that had nothing to do with slaying a monster and living to tell about it. 

Trunks was helping to set up camp while Bulla ran around, exploring her surroundings. Vegeta, however, just stood there with his usual scowl. Predictable!

“You could help, you know,” Bulma admonished.

Vegeta only grunted. 

**Scream:**

“Oh, for the love of Kami, Vegeta, do you have to be such a grump? We’re here to have fun as a family.”

“I only agreed to this so I could train,” Vegeta said, not budging.

“Hey, come on, Dad,” Trunks called, approaching him. “We can train any time we want. Let’s just relax for now.”

“You’re a fine one to talk,” his father muttered. “Like, when was the last time you trained?”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Bulma scolded. “Let’s just finish setting up and we’ll talk about it. Train if you want to later. Just be sure to make time for-”

A scream interrupted their debate.

It was Bulla.

**Black:**

Trunks was the first to reach her, both parents on his heels. “What happened?”

The girl just laughed. “Oh, I’m okay.” She pointed up to one of the trees. “I was just talking to that bird up there.”

All three looked up and, sure enough, there were blackbirds perched in the foliage. 

“You had us scared to death, sweetie,” Bulma sighed in relief. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, squirt,” Trunks assured her. “If you want to see more birds, we could do some bird watching when we finish setting up camp.”

Bulla cheered as her family escorted her back to their campsite. 

**Confession:**

After lunch, Trunks and Bulla went on their hike, leaving their parents to have some alone time. Bulma stepped into the tent to lay out the sleeping bags.

Once she was finished, a pair of strong arms circled her waist from behind, lips kissing her tenderly on the shoulder.

She hummed contentedly as she turned and pulled him in for a kiss. “Guess I should’ve packed a separate tent for the kids.”

“How long do you think they’ll be gone?” 

“Not long enough, I’m afraid.” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before exiting the tent. “But I’ll admit, it’s tempting.

**Insecurity:**

The kids returned shortly afterwards, Bulla chattering off about the birds they saw and the stones she collected. Bulma pulled her onto her lap so her daughter could show off her new treasures.

“What’s this one, mommy?”

Bulma took the stone and examined it closely. “Looks like red jasper.”

Vegeta sat with his arms crossed. Bulma read him well enough. He wanted her attention. His insecurities were etched on his face.

Bulma stood up once Bulla dashed to the tent to put her new collection away.

“Try to enjoy yourself,” she told her husband. “We’ll have plenty of time when we get home.

**Break-Up:**

“This is boring.” Vegeta grumbled as the four of them sat near the lake waiting for the first nibble.

Bulma had hoped he would at least find fishing a good exercise in patience.

Patience, however, was never one of Vegeta’s strong suits. 

“Aw, come on, Vegeta, give it time.” 

“No!” The Saiyan threw down his pole and turned to his son. “Trunks, let the women catch fish if they want. We’ll train.”

“Good idea,” Trunks agreed as they posed, ready to spar.

“Yeah!” Bulla cheered. “We can watch while we fish.”

“Oh, no you don’t,” Bulma said. “Break it up right now so we can have some peace and quiet. I don’t want you scaring the fish away.”

Bulla groaned in disappointment. 

**Makeup:**

By the time they were done fishing, none of them got a single bite. 

Except for Bulla, who proudly carried three fish back to camp. “I’m number one… I’m number one…” she sang as they trudged on.

“Next time, you can forget the poles,” Vegeta griped. “I’ll just go in and catch them myself. There’s not enough fish for everyone and I’m starving.”

Bulla turned to him with a frown. “I’m sorry, daddy.” Her eyes shimmered with tears, catching her father off guard. He muttered an attempt at an apology as she sniffled.

He crouched in front of her. “Look, kid, it’s okay. You can make it up to me by helping your mother with dinner tonight.”

“Okay, daddy,” she said as she hugged him. 

**_Image prompt_ **

“Good thing I brought rice and vegetables with me,” Bulma commented as she cooked their meal over the campfire. “Wouldn’t want the Prince of all Saiyans to starve to death.”

“Cut it out already.” Vegeta’s stomach was rumbling. He was in no mood for his wife’s ribbing.

The four sat around the campfire as they took their plates of food, Bulla already dressed in her red plaid pajamas. “Tell us a story, daddy?”

Vegeta flushed as he turned to her. “What story would you like me to tell you?” 

“You know.” Her expression was adorably serious. “The one you always tell me when mommy’s in her lab.”

Bulma smirked at her now very flustered husband. “Let me guess, this story has content her little ears shouldn’t be hearing, like death and destruction?”

**Skateboard:**

“Uh…” Vegeta froze. He grew up with stories of the great battles of his race. Why was Bulma so against their daughter hearing the same stories?

“And don’t think you’re gonna skate past this one either. You know I don’t approve of her listening to that crap when she’s only four years old.”

“But the stories you tell me are boring,” Bulla chimed in. 

“Dad told me the same stories when I was her age,” Trunks offered. “It’s really no big deal.”

“Yeah, please, mommy?” If there was anything Bulma had a hard time saying no to, it was Bulla as she made the same puppy eyes she was giving her now. 

**Myspace:**

Vegeta told them all a story of a brave Saiyan princess who was promised to a man she didn’t love. She had challenged him to a battle to the death. Traditionally, a suitor would pose the challenge, but she wouldn’t have anyone to rescue her but herself.

“The day of battle came. Everyone had underestimated Princess Eschalot, even her opponent. She slew the man within minutes. From then on, no man dared challenge her again.”

“Yeah for Princess Eschalot!” Bulla cheered. 

“Now that I actually got to hear it, I like that story,” Bulma said, surprised at herself.

“I know, right?” Trunks added. “Just give Dad enough space and he’ll surprise you. 

Vegeta smiled. Camping wasn’t so bad after all. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
